


And I Say

by Starofwinter



Series: How to Make Boys Next Door Out of Assholes [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anomaly is Suffering, Corsetry, Dress Up, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Soft dom!Aayla, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, but he loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Aayla, Bly, and Anomaly go out to dinner, with a little twist.





	And I Say

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Tessellate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9497069)

Anomaly’s breath hitches as the corset is done up tight, and he unconsciously presses a hand to his chest.  It’s  _ tight _ , but kriff, it feels so good.  He likes the way it keeps his posture straight and makes sure he can’t draw a full breath.   Aayla turns him, and the way she bites her lip as her eyes trail over his body makes him shiver. 

She sits down on her bunk, and he kneels, carefully, at her feet; it’s impossible not to moan at the shift of the toy he’s wearing, and he bites his lip hard.  Aayla takes his chin in one hand, the other reaching for a small brush and a pot of eyeliner.  Anomaly closes his eyes and breaths slowly, inhaling the scent of her as she draws precise lines along his lashes, humming softly to herself.  “Open.”  He shivers, his lips parting for her as she brushes a thumb over his lower lip.  He tilts his head, closing his mouth around her finger, sucking lightly; she purrs and pulls her hand away.  “Anomaly, you know better.  No teasing until we get to Bly.”

Anomaly gives her a quick grin, looking up at her through his lashes.  “Yes sir.”  She taps his nose with the other end of the brush, and takes his chin in her hand again, waiting till he opens his mouth again before brushing on the lipstick - just a subtle pink shimmer, enough to accent his usual pout.  

“You look lovely,” Aayla purrs with a pleased smile, her fingers under Anomaly’s chin to draw him to his feet; the smile turns to a smirk when he whimpers as the toy shifts again.  It’s  _ teasing _ him, not quite enough to press  _ anywhere _ he needs it, but just enough to remind him that it’s there.  He’s just a little shaky as he steps into the heels, but he covers it smoothly.  He won’t let Aayla see just how much she’s getting to him already.  Going by her smirk as she slips on her matching pair of heels, she already knows.  “Only a few hours, keella.  You can last through dinner, can’t you?” 

“If I say no, can we skip to dessert?”  Anomaly grins at her, and she kisses him with a little laugh.

“No.”

Anomaly can  _ see _ the moment when Bly’s breath catches as he sees the two of them walk in.  They were lucky to find a restaurant that promises complete discretion, and he’s grateful for it as Bly draws Aayla into a soft, sweet kiss; they don’t get many opportunities to act like this anywhere but her quarters or the occasional hotel when they’re on leave.  She returns the kiss eagerly, and her fingers brush over the tattoos on Bly’s cheeks before she steps back to let him kiss Anomaly just as fervently.  

Aayla turns Bly’s head as he pulls away, drawing him down to whisper in his ear, and  _ fuck _ , Anomaly knows that look.  His heart skips a beat and he swallows hard, trying not to whimper  when they both turn to him as one, matching smiles on their lips.   He’s in  _ so much trouble. _   Aayla takes their arms when they offer them, and they head to a table in the corner; Anomaly and Bly take seats on either side of her, both of them making sure they have clear lines of sight through the restaurant.

Anomaly is already shivering, sensitive to the slight movements of the toy, he  _ knows _ he’s blushing.  He nearly jumps out of his skin when it starts to  _ vibrate _ , and his knuckles go white as he grabs the edge of the table.  He looks to Aayla with wide, desperate eyes, and her answering smile is full of mischief as she says simply, “Be a good boy for us.”  Kriff, this was not what he expected when Aayla invited him to dinner with them.  If he thought there was half a chance she might accept, he’d propose on the spot.

He tries to control his breathing, but that only gets him so far.   He can barely concentrate as he looks at the menu, and it’s just a little infuriating to listen as Bly and Aayla carry on a perfectly normal conversation.  

The looks they keep giving him are even more heady than the sweet wine he’s drinking while they wait for the food; Anomaly doesn’t know how he’s going to sit through an entire meal - and he  _ knows _ what kind of meals this place serves, it’s going to be too kriffing long before they can get away.  

Mercifully, Aayla lets him relax a little when the appetizer arrives, but Anomaly is already dizzy and spaced out from the combination of the toy and corset, the wine, and the occasional brush of their skin on his.  Bly reaches over, lightly squeezing the back of his neck, and he leans into it, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment.  It grounds him enough to catch his breath, and even when Bly pulls back, he can still feel the ghostly imprint of his warm palm.  

“Bly,” he says softly, looking up at him through his lashes as he bites his lip, “Sir, please.”  He needs to do  _ something _ , and he’s not allowed to come until they get back, but…  Well, no one said anything about either of  _ them _ not being able to get off.  

Bly looks at Aayla and raises a brow in question; she tilts her head, glancing at him and then at Anomaly, who tries to look hopeful instead of  _ desperate _ .  He watches their silent conversation, curious - they’ve worked together for so long that they don’t need words, and it’s beautiful to see.  He falls a little more in love with them every time it happens.

Aayla smiles and gives him a wink.   _ Oh hells _ .  “Go on,” she says, and she sounds far too innocent when she does.  Anomaly doesn’t know what she has planned, but he’s just a little terrified and incredibly turned on.  Bly takes his hand, guiding him out of the booth and toward the bathroom.

_ Hells _ , it’s fancier than just about anywhere Anomaly’s ever been.  Definitely nicer than the anonymous hookups he’s been a part of in 79’s bathrooms, with the crude messages scrawled on the walls, and the sink barely bolted on.  There are godsdamned  _ curtains _ on the walls.  He doesn’t get much of a chance to look around before Bly turns to look at him, gold eyes dark as he orders, “On your knees.”  

Anomaly goes down without a second thought, his breath hitching a little.  He makes quick work of Bly’s pants, drawing his cock out.  He can never get enough of this, the heady feeling of Bly’s fingers in his hair or at the back of his neck, the weight of his gaze, the way he shudders when Anomaly finally starts sucking him… it’s  _ perfect _ , and he’s jerked off in his bunk to the memories  _ so many kriffing times _ \-   Anomaly moans around Bly’s cock as the toy starts again, and gods all help him, he’s going to come, orders or not, if they don’t stop torturing him soon.  Bly growls and grips his chin.  “Don’t even think about it, verd’ika,” he says, his tone a warning, “You don’t get to come till we’re through with you.”  He can’t help but whimper around his boyfriend’s cock, taking him deeper to try to distract himself from just how  _ good _ it all feels.  All it serves to do is make Bly buck, fucking his throat as Anomaly relaxes to take him.  

Anomaly can barely breathe around him, but kriff, he doesn’t care at this point.  All he can do is take it, so he closes his eyes and lets Bly use his mouth the way he wants - the way they  _ both _ want.   He thanks every little god that his slacks are a deep black, or he would have embarrassed himself already with just how damp the front is as it rubs over the head of his own cock.  Bly’s moaned praises aren’t helping, and neither is the look in his eyes when Anomaly glances up at him. 

It doesn’t take long for Bly to spill down his throat, and Anomaly swallows everything before pulling back to lick him clean.  He wants  _ so badly _ to come, but he has orders, and he won’t disobey them.  Bly pulls him up, running his fingers through his hair to comb out the snarls he’d put in when he was pulling it, and he kisses the corner of his lips with a little smile.  “You’re being so good for us.”  

Anomaly’s heart skips a beat at the praise, and he grins back at Bly as he fixes his slacks.  “Always ready to serve, sir.”  His voice shakes a little, and he  _ knows _ how he must look, flushed dark, with his lips swollen and pink from sucking Bly off, lipstick just a little smeared.  “I’ll be out in a second, just need to clean up a little.” 

Bly purrs.  “You know you’re going to be punished if you come.”

“I know, sir.”  Anomaly wonders what they would do to him - a spanking?  A cage?  Fuck, he almost wants to try it, just to see.

“Don’t even think about it, verd’ika.  I know that look.”  Bly’s tone edges toward a warning, and Anomaly shivers.

“Of course, sir.”  He tries to look innocent, but he knows he’s failing as Bly gives him a stern look before walking out.  Anomaly shivers when the toy goes mercifully still for a few minutes while he tries to make himself look decent, fixing his lipstick and hair, and carefully cleaning up his eyeliner where it was smudged when his eyes watered from taking all of Bly’s cock.  He heads back to the table, and Aayla catches his lips in a kiss, tasting Bly’s come on his mouth.

Anomaly doesn’t really remember the rest of the meal, aside from Bly and Aayla feeding each other - and him - bites of fruit dipped in chocolate, alternating between kissing the melted candy off each other’s lips.  By the time they leave, Aayla’s hands at each of their waists, he feels like he can barely walk in a straight line, and not just from the rich wine.  

The moment they’re inside the door, Aayla pulls Bly down into a kiss that’s so intense that  _ Anomaly _ moans just watching it.  She lets Bly go, the commander looking dazed, before she pulls Anomaly in to kiss him breathless as well.  He sways a little, and Bly is there, wrapping warm hands around his waist to hold him up.  “Well, cyare, how do you want us?”  His voice is low and husky, and his eyes are dark and focused on Aayla.

She just smirks up at him.  “I want both of you.”

Anomaly thinks he feels Bly’s breath stop, and he  _ knows _ his own does.  “Yeah?”  Bly’s voice is a  _ growl _ in his ear, and he shivers.  

“I want you first, and then Anomaly can fuck me.”  The word sounds incredibly obscene in her normally sophisticated tones, and he swallows hard.  

“An’ika, why don’t you help Aayla with her dress?”  Gods, how is he going to manage the steps between them?  He feels like he could come any second, and he moans when Aayla pulls a remote from a hidden pocket of her dress and switches on his toy again.  He makes a soft, desperate sound, closing his eyes for a moment.

Aayla’s hand is cool on his chin as she tilts his head up, and he opens his eyes to look at her.  “Is it too much, keella?  You can tell me if it is.”

He shakes his head quickly.  “No, no, I’m-  I’m okay, just-  oh fuck, it feels so good.  It feels so good, and I don’t want it to stop.”  His hands are shaking as he rests them at Aayla’s waist, and she leans forward to kiss him.

Finally, Anomaly feels like he can breathe again, and he turns Aayla to unzip her dress, leaving a trail of kisses down the curve of her bare back, then up to her neck and the base of her lekku as she sighs.  He keeps worshiping her, only half-listening as Bly strips down behind them.  Aayla turns again, and Anomaly slips to his knees, glancing up at her through his lashes as he carefully unfastens her garters before tugging them down her thighs with his teeth. He takes his time, making sure the sheer fabric doesn’t run, before he  _ finally _ leans up to nuzzle between her thighs as she spreads them, licking into her.  Aayla gasps, fingers tangling in his hair, ruining the careful style she’d put in hours before.  He groans a little against her, focusing completely on exactly what she likes - he’s had plenty of practice by now, and he’s a little smug about how  _ good _ he is at getting her off.   A groan barely distracts him from eating her out properly, focusing his attention on the spots that make her gasp, but she tugs him closer anyway, her voice breathy and higher than normal as she says, “Bly’s watching you, he wants us both so very badly.  He can't stop touching himself, but he won't come till he's inside you, isn't that right, Bly eswo?”

“ _ Fuck _ .  Yes.”  Bly sounds wrecked, and Anomaly would smirk if his mouth wasn't busy.  Aayla gasps again as he sucks at her clit and he hums in satisfaction.   

Another little kitten-lick, and she tugs him back, flushed deep sapphire when she looks down at him.  “That’s enough, Anomaly.”  

He whines, but obeys.  Aayla guides him to stand up again, and he’s more than a little pleased to see that she’s just a little bit shaky on her feet.  She nods for Bly to join her, and together, they strip him out of his corset, dress shirt, and slacks, his heels already abandoned with hers.  Anomaly can feel Bly’s smirk against his shoulder just before he starts to pump the plug in and out, making him moan as his forehead drops to Aayla’s shoulder and she hums.  “Please,” he whispers, well aware of how wrecked he sounds.

“Not yet,” Aayla says, her voice firm, “I told you what was going to happen, and you will have to be patient.”  She tilts his head up, her hands cupping his cheeks.  “Will you be a good boy for me,  _ keella _ ?”  

How can he say no to that?  Anomaly nods, his breath hitching, and she kisses him again.  “Go sit in the chair, and don’t touch yourself,” she orders, just as she turns the toy back on.  He whimpers, but goes to sit back, his knuckles white as he grips the arms of the chair.  He's already aching, and he doesn't know how much more he can take. 

Bly kisses Aayla slow and sweet, bending down to rest his hands just under her lekku; deft, calloused fingers tracing around the sensitive bases, just the way she likes. She moans, raking her nails lightly down the planes of muscle in his back, and Anomaly shivers when Bly growls under his breath at her.  She just grins up at him when they break to breathe, sharp and wicked in a way only they get to see - it's a heady feeling, knowing that.  She's theirs, as much as they're hers, and Anomaly loves it.  Bly lifts her effortlessly, laying her back on the bed, both of them glancing over to make sure he's watching.   _ Gods yes _ , he’s watching, and he moans when Aayla shifts to wrap one leg over Bly's broad shoulder, just to make sure Anomaly gets the perfect view as Bly sinks into her with a breathless curse.

Listening and watching them together is the sweetest torture Anomaly could endure.  Bly and Aayla are beautiful and they complement each other perfectly, from Bly’s low groans as they mix with Aayla’s soft voice while she whispers demands and praise in equal turns, to the way she pulls him in close with her heel at the small of his back, his muscles rippling as he thrusts in harder when she asks for it.  Aayla claims Bly with a sharp nip to his the muscle of his shoulder when she comes, muffling her moan; Anomaly knows it’s  _ right _ where the seam of his blacks will rub against it, and from Aayla’s smirk, she knows it too.

“Anomaly,” Bly says, and his voice is a little rough and breathy as he pulls out, still achingly hard and wet with Aayla’s slick.  He fights the urge to go to his knees to lick it off - especially once Aayla pulls him up against her to kiss him breathless.  Bly presses into his back, grinding up against him while he kisses the back of his neck and shoulders, biting down every once in a while.  “You’re beautiful, verd’ika,” he murmurs, “And only ours.”

Anomaly’s breath hitches as Aayla guides him into her, and he leans in to kiss her, his hands running from her hips up the soft curve of her waist to cup her breasts, teasing them just the way she likes.  She rolls her hips, just as Bly carefully tugs out the toy and replaces it with his own cock in one smooth motion, still slick with her.  Anomaly gasps, overwhelmed for a moment by the sensations of both of them inside and around him, and Aayla moans as his hips buck.  

It takes a few moments, but they find a smooth rhythm, Bly kissing and biting his shoulders as he fucks Anomaly into Aayla.   It’s not as hard as Anomaly usually likes it, but the dual sensations more than make up for it.   They’re both speaking, to him or each other, he isn’t sure - he can’t understand them past the way his heartbeat pounds in his ears as he chases his release.  He’s so close, and he barely registers Aayla’s breathy order for him to  _ come _ before he tumbles over the edge with her, Bly following a moment later.  Anomaly feels like he’s in zero-g for a few beautiful seconds before he finally comes down, panting against Aayla’s shoulder while she buries her fingers in his hair, Bly wrapping them both up in his arms.  

They stay like that for a little while before Aayla pulls away and stands up, leaving Bly to pull out and lay Anomaly down.  He slumps down onto the bed, worn out and still trying to catch his breath, all but purring as Bly rubs circles into his back.  When she comes back, he finally opens his eyes to see Bly’s warm, soft smile as he leans down to kiss Anomaly’s forehead while Aayla sits back to let him rest his head on her lap.  

It isn’t long before they’re all cleaned up properly and settled, Anomaly in the middle, with Aayla curled against him, her legs tangled with his, and Bly pressed firmly against his back, one arm wrapped around his waist with his hand resting at Aayla’s hip.

“Thank you,” he whispers, and Aayla kisses the words off his lips.

“Thank you,” she says with a little smile, “And happy anniversary,  _ keella _ .”

He smiles and kisses them both, settling down between them as a hazy warmth wraps around him.  They’ll still be there in the morning, and they’ll all go get breakfast, and have a whole day to themselves to go out, or stay in, whatever they want, as long as they’re together.


End file.
